chris_the_stick_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye of Shadow
Eye of Shadow (Full name: Shadow Imperious Alpha Century Cluster Aries Bossa Nova the Sixth) is the emperor of the Penumbran Cloud Nebula and the true antagonist of the Chris the Stick series. Although there have been many hints of his existence, he made his first appearance while Chris and Derp fight the Centurion robots in "Chris the Stick goes to Shanghai". Eye of Shadow is a cold blooded murderer, responsible for the conquest of trillions of galaxies. He is the most powerful being to ever exist, and also the most evil. It is later revealed in "Whoops I did it again" by Blanca that Chris is the legendary hero of the prophecy, who must slay Eye of Shadow. Eye of Shadow tries to stop Chris at all costs before this come to pass. He has a daughter called Hestia Loomsberg Triceratops the 2nd, a rebellious Mimatian that has a secret affair with Chris. Eye of Shadow is comprised mostly of dark matter and a dark sense of humor. Appearance Eye of Shadow's true form is not meant to be seen by human eyes. It is something too dark and powerful to comprehend, and legend has it that if you bestow eyes upon it you explode. That's why Eye of Shadow likes to use his "earthly" form when he makes a public appearance. His earthly form resembles one of a upper class gravitron reverse-black matterian, one of the most feared alien species. He wears a midnight purple cloak and a blood red Noareamous mask, a legendary artefact that bestows the user infinite seeing power. His hair reflects the latest fashion of Sombra Ultra Theta, the capital of the Penumbran Cloud Nebula. Personality Eye of Shadow is cynical, cold blooded, an excellent analyst, and thirsty for blood. He feels no compassion for others and only cares about himself and the interests that keep his empire alive. Eye of Shadow effortlessly kills anyone who stands in his path and even appears to do so. Eye of Shadow is calm and collected and quick on his feet. He never seems to lose his temper over never being able to destroy Chris the Stick. However, sometimes he does get a bit more aggressive than usual. Eye of Shadow does not believe in a higher power, because he believes he is the most supreme being ever. He has a great sense of humor, and has a weakness for puns (His ONLY weakness). Stand Up Comedy Clubs are required in all corners of the Penumbran Cloud Nebula Empire as a result. The only thing that seems to get on Eye of Shadow's nerves other than his failure to kill Chris the Stick is the complicated relationship with his daughter. When Eye of Shadow discovers that his daughter had betrayed him in "The Stickling Unforgettable Sticklet" he appears to be very upset, if only for a brief moment. Trivia * Eye of Shadow's favorite movie of all time is Reservoir Dogs. * Eye of Shadow likes to play baseball. * Eye of Shadow's favorite animal is the Zebra. * Eye of Shadow's favorite food is Lemon Tart Pie. * Eye of Shadow's favorite game of all time is The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind.